Marley's little secret
by WaterPlusFire
Summary: I then heard nothing, and saw nothing. I was somewhere dark. Everything was dark. Well... here's the story... sorry for errors. I don't know if I should continue the story or not..


I've been forcing myself to throw up for months.

No one has noticed and they're not going to.

If they do, I don't know what they'd do.

I've done this before.

If My Mom found out, it would be devistating.

"Marley, what is the song you would like to sing?" My mentor Santanna asked me.

"UH, I don't know yet. All I know is I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Okay, if you think I'm letting you go in there and force yourself to throw up you have another thing coming Honey. I know what you've done. And I'm not allowing you to know about it." She told me.

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"I've had friends do it before. I know the signs. You're pale when you come back from the bathroom, you always ask for a breath mint, and You drop sizes as if they were a hot tray of food. Plus you skip lunch." She said.

I looked down ashamed.

"Please don't tell anyone." I said.

"I'm not. You're going to tell me why." She said.

"i've been trying to stay small for the glee club. Kitty said th-" Santana stopped me.

"The blond bitch who Quinn is mentoring? Ignore everything that bitch says. You need food, if not you could die. I don't think Jake wants you dead." She told me.

My eyes grew wide on the name Jake.

"Oh yeah, I know all about you and Puckerman. If you're not going to start eating for your sake, eat for his sake." She said.

I nodded.

The bell for lunch rang, and she grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going out for lunch." She said.

We saw Puck and Jake in the hallway.

"PUCKERMANS!"She yelled.

They turned around to see us.

"What do want Santana?" Puck asked.

"We're going out to eat, care to join?" She asked.

"Sounds good. Who's paying? Cause I spent all my money for the trip." Puck said.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Marley, can I talk to you?" Said a person behind me.

I turned to see Kitty.

She gave a looking saying '_come talk with me or I will hurt you._'

"S-Sure.." I said.

"Hold up, blondie. Anything you need to tell her can be said here and now." Santana said.

"Look Latino, you don't go here anymore. You don't scare me. So leave me the hell alone." Kitty said and she dragged me down the halls.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you been throwing up?" She asked.

"Yes. Like FOur times a day! I'm starving!" I told her.

"Good. Keep it up, and you'll fit in your outfit." She told me, then walked away.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

God I hate myself!

**TWO WEEKS LATER!**

I was extremely dizzy today.

I don't know why..

I woke up dizzy, and I haven't thrown up in two days.

I haven't ate, or anything.

I walked into the Glee club and went to my seat by the wall.

"Marley, are you okay?" Santana asked me.

I nodded.

Kitty smiled when she saw what was going on.

"Jake, give her some water." Finn said.

He gave me some of his water, and for once, I felt sick on my stomach.

I got up, and stumbled.

I stumbled all the way to the girls bathroom.

As soon as I got there I threw up in the toliet.

"Oh My God, Marley.. Are you okay?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned back to see Quin standing there.

"I-I'm fine." I said.

She helped me back to the class room.

It hurts so badly to breathe.

Soon everything was fuzzy.

I heard Jake ask me something.

And Finn said my name..

I then heard nothing, and saw nothing.

I was somewhere dark.

Everything was dark.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room with all of the glee club there, and my mother.

"Oh Marley, are you okay Honey?" My Mom asked.

"I'm fine mom." I said.

"No you're not. You've been starving yourself." Santana said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You've been making yourself sick. You know you have. Don't try to lie about it." Santana told me.

"Okay! Fine I have. are you happy?! I've been trying to stay skinny! Okay! I didn't want to tell anyone, because that's why my Dad left, and I- I need to stay small." I said.

"Honey, you've been throwing up again?" My mom asked.

I nodded.

She started crying.

"I'm sorry Mom. I had to! All I see are small people. I don't want to go back to weighing so much again. Please.. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Marley, you should've know that we'd find out. Why did you just tell me, and then we wouldn't have to do what we did last time." She told me.

"Mom, please. Don't send me to rehab! Please! I'll eat I promise. I swear I'll eat. Litterally someone get me some food, and I'll eat it! I promise. Just please don't send me away again. Please! I can't go back there! They hurt me Mom! I'm sorry." I was the one crying now.

"Marley, You have to eat. Or you'll die. You almost died this time." Mom told me.

I nodded.

The doctor walked in.

" , you're awake." He said.

I nodded.

"Can I have a word with in private please?" He asked.

Everyone cleared out.

"Why would you make yourself sick Marley?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Honey, I left because of it, why would you do it again?" He asked.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Hello Marley." He said.


End file.
